Me Gustas
by CrewTing823
Summary: El amor puede empezar con una mirada y terminar en un Me Gustas .


¡Hola! Este Fanfic me avergüenza mucho, la verdad, sobre todo por las faltas de ortografía y eso, fue casi uno de los primeros que escribí y en estos tiempos, ni siquiera quiero verlo. Es un viejo recuerdo que prefiero olvidar XD pero quería bajarlo aquí también, porque creo que es bueno ir demostrando mi progreso a lo largo del tiempo.

 _ **Advertencia**_ : _Demasiadas faltas de ortografía, un Draco para nada Slytherin, un Harry estúpido_

 _y Terry zorra._

 **1.**

 _El amor puede ser cruel y frío._

La primera vez que Draco Malfoy se le confeso a Harry, este estaba con su novio Terry Boot y eso había desencadenado una pelea entre este ultimo y el rubio, sin embargo el Slytherin simplemente le había respondido con inteligencia y lo había dejado detrás rojo de la vergüenza e ira.

La segunda vez que se le confeso, Harry estaba con sus amigos y Ron para sorpresa de todos había reido como loco antes de decir que ya era hora de que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero el moreno lo rechazo sin sentirse mal al ver el dolor en los ojos plateados del rubio y el propio enojo de su amigo pelirrojo.

La tercera vez se le confeso enfrente de todos en el Gran Comedor, pero nuevamente fue rechazado y así pasaron los días, entre confesiones y rechazos.

 _Eso para Harry se volvió algo común en su vida._

Terry siempre estaba enojado, pero a Harry le parecía divertido y hasta cierto punto se asustaba pensando en que pasaría si lo aceptara e iba tras su novio castaño para follarse sin importarle nada, hasta caer rendidos en la cama.

Malfoy nunca se rendía y llego a apreciar la forma en la que el chico más bajo se preocupaba por él, porque en cierta forma era tierno verlo siempre tras él y discutiendo con Terry, que se le pegaba ahora todos los días y eso aunque le fastidiara a Harry, agradecía que el rubio no se ilusionara porque él lo tratara bien.

En esos momentos Harry estaba sentado en medio de Terry y Draco frente al Lago Negro, Hermione y Ron estaban también allí e incluso los tres amigos del rubio, que hablaba con ellos como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Por cierto, Potter.-Interrumpió Draco la conversación que él sostenía con sus amigos y novio -Me gustas.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! -Gruñó Terry y el rubio hizo como si cerrara sus labios como si fueran cierres.

\- ¿Sabes la respuesta, Malfoy? -Pregunto Harry y el rubio asintió sonriendo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y su cabello rubio despeinado, algo que el moreno encontró realmente tierno.

\- Lo sé, pero solo que no te lo dije hoy y debía decirlo.-Contesto el rubio antes de ponerse en pie al mismo tiempo que sus amigos - Bueno, Potter... que tengas una buena noche, porque hoy si que seguro no te veo hasta mañana, tengo cosas que hacer.

Incluso cuando Draco decía gustar de él, el chico nunca le había llamado por su nombre y jamás le había hecho alguna escena de celos como constantemente le hacia Terry incluso cuando estaba cerca de Ron o Hermione.

\- No pongas justificaciones, Malfoy... no las necesito.-Respondió él antes de girarse hacía Terry, sin ver la mirada burlona que este ultimo le lanzaba al herido rubio.

Tampoco vio las miradas llenas de ira de los Slytherin o la decepcionada de sus dos amigos, simplemente estaba muy ocupado besando los hombros de su novio como para hacerlo.

 **2.**

 _Y el amor puede romperte..._

\- ¡Maldito Potter! -Grito Blase llorando de ira, mientras Pansy y Theo trataban de calmarlo.

Estaban solos en la habitación del chico de piel oscura, pues este había salido furioso a su dormitorio para no gritarle nada a su amigo, porque el rubio estaba tan enamorado, que hasta a ellos le dolía cada vez que veían a Potter rechazarlo y tratarlo de forma fría.

\- Cálmate, Blase...-Pidió Pansy sollozante - Él dejara de intentarlo, ya lo veras y sera feliz con otra persona... que no le haga llorar.

\- Pansy tiene razón, Blase... solo hay que esperar.-Sonrío el chico de ojos negros y cabello castaño.

\- ¡No lo entienden! -Grito frustrado -¿Por qué Draco no se da cuenta de que Potter no es la persona para él?

\- Ya se dará cuenta, Blase, solo hay que darle tiempo.-Pansy abrazo al chico moreno.

 **3.**

 _Puede ser una sonrisa a pesar de todo el dolor._

\- ¿Ahora que quieres, Malfoy? -Pregunto Harry con un tono enfadado, muy diferente a como se sentía por dentro, que gritaba de alegría de solo ver al chico acercarse a él en medio de la biblioteca sin Terry a su alrededor.

\- Me gustas, Potter.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con un libro contra su pecho.

\- A mí no.-Contesto con voz fría y mirando su libro que no leía, sin ver la expresión herida del rubio, antes de que esta volviera a su alegría.

Después de la guerra, el rubio no dejaba de ser alegre y sonriente, causando la ternura de la gente y el cariño de casi todas las casas, por lo cual todos se alejaban cuando este estaba por ser rechazado. Porque dolía ver su expresión rota, lo vació que se veían aquellos ojos.

\- ¿Que estudian, Hermione? -Pregunto curioso mirando a la que en poco tiempo se había convertido en una gran amiga, no tanto como Pansy pero una al fin y al cabo.

\- Pociones, ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? -Le contesto la chica con voz amable y sus ojos llenos de cariño.

\- ¡Oh! ¿En seri...?

\- No, Malfoy... tu te largas ahora mismo.-Interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie y recibiendo a Terry de la cintura, que iba caminando hacia ellos.

\- Pero Hermione...

\- No, Malfoy.-La voz llena de frialdad del moreno no quito la sonrisa del rubio, solo la hizo volverse más grande aun.

\- Oh... pues sera para otra, Hermione.-Se despidió el rubio antes de perderse entre las estanterías y encontrarse con un Ravenclaw que lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo, todo sin que su sonrisa se perdiera.

\- Harry, Draco solo estudiaría... él no te molesta nunca.-Soltó furiosa la castaña.

\- Molesta a Terry.

Ron se puso en pie.

\- Pues si tanto le molesta, entonces que se largue... a nosotros nos molesta él y hasta que no dejes de tratar al hurón como mierda, no nos busques.-Agarro a su amiga del brazo y se la llevo de allí en busca del rubio.

Harry cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- No te preocupes, Harry... me tienes a mi, ¿Recuerdas? Todo lo que importa es que nos tenemos a nosotros.-Le dijo Terry en un susurro coqueto.

No pudo evitar recordar a Malfoy.

 _Había salido enfadado de su Sala Común, pues sus amigos nuevamente le querían meter en la cabeza que su tierno y amado novio estaba con él solo por su fama y el dinero._

 _En uno de los tantos pasillos se encontró con Draco mirando por una ventana, su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa y el viento jugando con sus cabellos, por lo cual se acerco a él rápidamente._

 _\- ¿Qué haces, Malfoy? -Pregunto buscando lo que el rubio miraba y solo se encontró con unas ramas de árbol con dos caracoles de extraños colores._

 _\- Hola, Potter y recuerda que me gustas.-Dijo._

 _\- Contesta mi pregunta, Malfoy._

 _\- Solo veo a los caracoles, ¿No es hermoso lo que la naturaleza crea? -Pregunto en un susurro -Tan bello y..._

 _\- Deja esas tonterías de lado.-Interrumpió el moreno y recibió una sonrisa de disculpa._

 _No le gustaba que el rubio sonriera tanto, era como si ocultara algo y no saberlo lo mataba._

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _\- No estoy...-Efectivamente estaba llorando y pronto los brazos del rubio lo rodearon con cariño - ¿Por qué mis amigos no pueden aceptar a la persona que amo? ¿Por qué no entienden que amo a Terry?_

 _\- Shh...-El rubio beso su frente y le miró sonriente, sus ojos vidriosos pero sin derramar lágrima alguna - Con el tiempo ellos aceptaran, pero debes entender que no es fácil... tus amigos seguramente sienten que él te aleja de ellos, seguramente están celosos de que tu pases más tiempo con él, pero créeme que ellos te quieren y no hay manera de que te dejen solo nunca... solo tienes que darles tiempo, solo eso..._

\- Necesito estar solo, Terry.-Dijo poniéndose en pie y alejándose del castaño, sin ver la expresión furiosa del chico.

 **4.**

 _El amor puede ser engañoso..._

\- ¡Oh! ¡No! -Grito Draco con un adorable puchero, antes de romper en carcajadas.

\- ¿Que te sucede, Draco? -Pregunto Blase apareciendo con Theo y Pansy tras el rubio, que estaba mirando hacia algún punto del Bosque Prohibido.

\- Es solo que acabo de ver una cosa realmente hermosa... ¡Era un grupo de cinco hadas del fuego! ¡Luna tenía razón! -Respondió alegremente - Ellas eran tan hermosas con esas risitas y sus bolas de fuego que soltaban.

\- Draco, cálmate.-Pidió Blase -Estas demasiado hiperactivo hoy.

\- ¿No te confesaste a Potter? -Pregunto Pansy.

Draco sonrío.

\- ¡Claro que lo hice! Solo que estaba con su novio y estaban en un momento muy intimo.-Dijo burlón.

\- Draco...-Llamo Blase, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Ya lo se! ¡Quiero y necesito ver a Terence para que me de Rana de Chocolate!

\- Draco, escúchame.-Volvió a llamar Blase desesperado, pero el rubio negó.

\- Primero mis Ranas de Chocolate.

 **5.**

 _El amor puede empezar con una mirada y terminar en un «Me Gustas»._

Draco se acerco a Potter por detrás, pues este estaba mirando muy fijamente el Lago Negro que ni cuenta se había dado de que él estaba allí y seria muy tonto no darse cuenta por los pasos torpes que daba el rubio.

\- ¡Potter! -Grito y el moreno se levanto de golpe, volteando a verlo con sorpresa y miedo - ¿Que sucede? -Pregunto con curiosidad al verlo con los ojos rojos e hinchados, mirándolo con ira.

\- ¡Tu! -Harry saltó sobre el rubio y golpeo su rostro con fuerza.

El rubio sintió como los golpes caían sobre él sin parar, hasta que los pasos apresurados de alguien y los gritos se escucharon.

\- ¡Harry, déjalo! -Gritaba una llorosa Hermione al ver que el cabello del rubio estaba rojo por la sangre.

Ron se tiró sobre el moreno, sacándolo de encima del rubio.

\- Oh, Draco.-Hermione lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y se sorprendió cuando vio una sonrisa algo adolorida del rubio.

\- ¿Que hice ahora? -Pregunto hacia Harry, que se removía inquieto entre los brazos del pelirrojo quien le tenía los brazos sujetos por la espalda.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Como te atreviste?! -Grito Harry furioso - ¡¿Como te atreviste a golpear a Terry?!

\- ¿Perdón? -Pregunto sorprendido pero sin perder su sonrisa calmada.

A pesar de tener el labio inferior roto, un ojo casi negro y un tajo en la ceja izquierda, mientras que de algún punto de su cabeza salia sangre manchando su frente y ojo derecho, hasta llegar a su mejilla hinchada.

\- ¡No te hagas el imbécil, Maldito! -Grito nuevamente el moreno - Caíste muy bajo esta vez, Malfoy y no quiero verte más cerca mio o de Terry, ¿Entendiste?

\- Pero recuerda que me gustas.-Contesto con una sonrisa y haciendo enfurecer aun más al moreno.

\- ¡¿No entiendes que me das asco?! ¡¿Que tu sola presencia me repugna?! Eres la persona más horrible, tienes la apariencia más asquerosa y me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que me dices que te gusto, simplemente eres un monstruo.

\- ¡Harry! -Grito Hermione llorando con más fuerza.

Ron soltó al moreno y golpeo su rostro con fuerza.

\- ¡Mejor cierra la boca, Harry! No puedo creer que le creas a alguien como Terry.

\- ¡Seguramente el maldito del hurón los hechizo! ¡Te arrepentirás por lo que le hiciste a Terry, monstruo! -Grito Harry alejándose de allí, dispuesto a ir a la enfermería donde su novio dormía desde que le contó que Malfoy lo había intentado tocar y al no querer corresponderle este lo había hechizado y golpeado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hice? -Pregunto nuevamente Draco.

\- Nada... él simplemente prefirió creer en alguien que no es más que un mentiroso.-Contesto Ron y se acerco a inspeccionar al rubio -¿Por qué sonríes?

\- ¿Que puedo hacer? -Después de que el rubio dijera esto, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Oh, merlín! -Sollozo Hermione.

 **6.**

 _El amor puede hacerte feliz, porque esa persona esta siéndolo...incluso si no es contigo._

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz! -Grito Draco riendo como un niño al ver salir de nuevo a las hadas de fuego que había visto hacia dos semanas atrás. Nuevamente solo .

No importándole nada, siempre le mandaba una carta a Harry escribiendo solo dos palabras.

 _Me gustas._

Siempre lo agarraba al salir del Gran Comedor y se la tiraba en el rostro escupiéndole las mismas palabras de siempre.

\- ¡Me das asco! ¡Déjame en paz!

Sonrío y dio saltitos al verlas acercarse hacía él, eran cinco en total y todas brillaban con fuerza a la luz del sol.

\- Malfoy.-Le llamo una voz y las hadas de repente se adentraron nuevamente al Bosque Prohibido.

El rubio hizo un puchero adorable y se giró hacia Terry Boot, que le miraba ya igual de hermoso que siempre. Draco sonrío aun más ante este pensamiento, porque él sabía que Harry le decía la verdad cuando lo llamaba «Monstruo».

\- Tu novio me gusta, Terry.-Dijo -Oh, Hola.

\- Mira, Mal...-El castaño se interrumpió y le sonrío sorprendiendo al rubio - Draco, Harry es feliz a mi lado.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces por qué intentas sacarle esa felicidad?

\- Yo no...

\- Draco, eso es lo que estas haciendo... yo lo amo y el me ama y si lo alejas de mi entonces el morirá de tristeza, porque me ama, ¿Entiendes? -Pregunto y la sonrisa del rubio de repente tembló - Y tu no quieres que él sea infeliz por no poder estar a mi lado, ¿Verdad?

\- Ehh... si, yo quiero que sea feliz... pero creía que si yo...-El rubio se interrumpió - ¿Entonces que hago para que él sea feliz?

\- Simplemente, déjalo ser... déjalo en paz y yo te estar eternamente agradecido, porque ambos seremos felices.-Terry lo miró con lastima - Tu eres feo y das asco a cualquiera y en cambio yo soy hermoso e inteligente, perfecto para Harry, ¿No crees?

\- Oh, si pero...-El rubio de repente no pudo decir nada cuando Terry chillo.

\- ¡¿Que diablos?! -Grito el castaño y manoteo una luz en el aire.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡No las toques, que las estas lastimando! ¡Son hadas de fuego!

\- ¡Que me dejen de tirar fuego!

\- Pero yo no puedo prohibírselos, es mejor que te vallas.-Terry salió corriendo de allí.

 **7.**

 _El amor se acepta cuando te aceptas a ti mismo por lo que eres, con tus defectos y errores, con tus berrinches y tus heridas que aun no cicatrizan._

\- ¡No puedo creer que le creyeras! -Grito Blase -¿No entiendes que eres hermoso y perfecto? ¡Eres la perfección en persona!

Draco rió sin dejar de juguetear con una flor roja, recostado sobre la cama de su amigo Theo.

\- ¡Yo no le creo a Boot! -Dijo - Solo que ya me rendí... estoy un poco cansado de esto, ¿Sabes? -El rubio sonrío alegre.

\- Deja de hacer eso.-Gruño el chico de ojos dorados.

\- ¿Que deje de hacer que? -Pregunto extrañado, sentándose en la cama.

\- ¡Que dejes de sonreír, que yo se que solo finges! -Blase le apunto - ¡Odio que sonrías tanto cuando las personas solo te insultan! ¡Cuando Potter solo te rechaza! ¡Lo odio!

\- ¿Entonces que hago? -Pregunto ahora con su sonrisa temblorosa.

\- ¡No lo se, grita o llora o rompe cosas o has uno de tus berrinches! -Pidió Blase.

El rubio le miró fijamente y su sonrisa desapareció, antes de recostarse bocabajo y que Blase viera como los hombros del chico comenzaban a moverse convulsivamente.

\- Llora, Draco.-Suplico -Llora o grita pero no trates de ocultarlo todo tras una sonrisa, porque eso es peor que todo lo demás.

De repente el rubio soltó un sollozo desgarrador, sentándose en la cama sin dejar de darle la espalda a su amigo, que se subió en esta y lo abrazo por detrás, escuchando los sollozos desgarradores del rubio.

\- Estoy tan cansado de todo esto.-Comenzó el rubio - Estoy tan roto y no encuentro una manera de arreglarme. Potter ni siquiera me nota, no me da una oportunidad de explicarle siquiera que yo no toque para nada a su novio y que jamás lo haría, porque después de todo lo amo a él y solo a él.-Draco se alejo de su amigo con brusquedad y se puso de pie, mirándolo con ira - ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Odio tener que amarlo a él, porque duele y no sabes cuanto! ¡Cada rechazo, cada palabra, cada insulto y nadie sabe que tan roto estoy! ¡Merlín, las veces que desee llorar y gritarle a Potter que me aceptara, pero tenía tanto miedo y de repente sus amigos se volvieron mis amigos y yo...!

\- ¿Que, Draco? -La voz de Blase estaba quebrada.

\- Y yo me miró al espejo y lo único que veo es a un chico vació y roto, sin nada que darle... más que una sonrisa todos los días, porque ni siquiera se lo que es besar y ser besado, ni siquiera se lo que es amar y ser amado con la misma fuerza... ¡No se nada de esto y me estoy quebrando! ¡Y nadie lo puede ver y si lo hacen solo pasan de mi, sin decirme que soy...!

\- ¿Que? ¿Que eres hermoso? ¿Que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo?

\- Que les gusto...-Sollozo el rubio dejándose caer al suelo -Que no soy horrible o que no doy asco, que tengo mis errores pero me amara de esa manera porque soy así y así me quiere... que nada cambiara en mi al estar a su lado y que no es tan doloroso amar, que si me dejo amar entonces veré lo que es olvidarte de las cosas y hasta de los nombres de tus amigos cuando este con él... que nada volverá a hacerme daño y que nunca me hará llorar... simplemente quiero que alguien me diga que puedo ser amado y que soy por lo menos un poco... solo un poquito lindo aunque sea la mentira más grande.

\- Eres bello, Draco.-Sollozo Blase arrodillándose frente al rubio - Eres perfecto y tierno y quien no te ame es porque esta ciego... eres lo que todo el mundo necesita.

\- ¿Entonces por qué el mundo esta tan ciego? -Pregunto - ¿Por qué no pueden quitarse las vendas de los ojos y decirme tan solo que no soy un monstruo? Que aquella persona que veo cada mañana en el espejo soy yo y soy perfecto a mi manera... que soy solo un poquito perfecto con mis errores y mis defectos.

\- Lo eres... ¡Oh, Draco, lo eres! -Blase lo abrazo con fuerza - Eres todo lo que nadie puede ver... porque lo escondes, porque si no te aceptas a ti mismo entonces no podrás ver... como hay personas dispuestas a hacer todo por ti... solo quítate la venda y acéptate a ti mismo, porque aun con tus defectos y errores, eres perfecto... que todo el mundo comete errores y porque tu cometas uno no es el fin del mundo, que todo el mundo es perfecto a su manera y que si no se aceptan a ellos mismo entonces ellos son los ciegos... porque son bellos, y tu no eres un ciego, ¿Verdad, Draco?

\- No... no quiero serlo... no más... quiero tener a alguien que me ame tal cual soy y juro que lo encontrare, que me alejare de Potter y encontrare a otra persona que me ame.

 **8.**

 _El amor puede hacerte celoso o posesivo, da lo mismo...al fin y al cabo eso te lleva a la furia y después..._

Draco se sentó en su asiento de siempre, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de todos al verlo con rostro serio y ojeras enormes.

\- ¿Como te sientes hoy? -Pregunto Hermione acercándose a la mesa de Slytherin y el rubio la miró y le sonrío.

\- Bien, solo no pude dormir muy bien... Blase me ayudo un poco sin embargo.-La vio sonreír feliz a la chica y alejarse de allí hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los ojos de Draco se toparon con los verdes de Potter, antes de volver a ignorarlo.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver aquella acción y de repente como un torpe, el jugo de calabaza que bebía cayó sobre su ropa y Terry, que se sentaba a su lado, lo miró con asco.

\- Eres un asqueroso, Harry.-Gruño el chico -Límpiate.

\- Ya lo se, Terry.-Respondió Harry y vio a Ron y Hermione mirarlo con decepción desde casi al otro lado de la mesa.

Como los extrañaba, pero ambos parecían empeñados en no hablarle hasta que dejara de creer en Terry. Con un suspiro miró a Malfoy y lo vio sonriendole a otro chico de Gryffindor, más específicamente a Seamus Finnigan, que enrojeció y le correspondió la sonrisa con timidez.

Irritado y sin saber porque, se puso en pie y salió del Gran Comedor con su rostro enrojecido de ira, sin notar los ojos grises que lo seguían, ni los de Terry.

 **9.**

 _...después puede hacerte llegar al entendimiento, aunque hay veces en las que se llega a entender demasiado tarde._

Una semana sin cartas o intentos de acercamiento del rubio hacia él y eso lo molestaba, irritaba, lo ponía de los mil demonios y hervía de celos de solo verlo con Seamus, demasiado juntos para su gusto y parecía tan feliz, como si se hubiera olvidado de su existencia.

 _¡Él no quería eso, no sabía porque pero no quería eso!_

Sabía que era egoísta ante todo aquello, pero ver al rubio alejarse de él y a Terry volverse más irritante, ordenandole que lo presentara como su novio frente a todo el Mundo Mágico, porque se amaban y según él, esa era la mejor manera de demostrárselo.

 _Y Harry sabía que no era cierto._

Que el amor se demostraba cuando lo besabas con lentitud, mientras le hacías el amor y lo mirabas con infinito cariño, que el otro te pareciera adorable y aceptarlo tal cual era, con sus defectos y sus errores, ayudarle a levantarse en los peores momentos y amarlo hasta el final de los días.

 _Así no era su relación con Terry._

Cuando él le regalaba una flor, este la tiraba al suelo.

Cuando trataba de besarle con lentitud, este simplemente se echaba hacia atrás y decía que eso no era pasional ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando trataba de decirle que lo amaba, las palabras simplemente no salían de él.

Cuando trataba de ver lo adorable en Terry, no encontraba nada.

Era todo puro sexo, placer para ambos y siempre escuchar a Terry hablar de si mismo, de decirle que se alejase de las chicas y chicos, incluso de Hermione y Ron. De manipularlo de la peor manera.

En cambió en Draco encontraba muchas cosas diferentes.

Cuando Draco quería algo, se esforzaba por conseguirlo y siempre con una sonrisa.

Cuando su amigo Zabini le regalaba una flor, este la aceptaba mirándola como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

Cuando Parkinson lo abrazaba, él la miraba con infinito amor.

Cuando Theodore Nott charlaba con él, siempre lo escuchaba atentamente y al final de la explicación, él le hacia las preguntas.

Cuando Luna Lovegood quería compañía, el rubio se la daba con una gran sonrisa.

Y Harry se encontraba constantemente deseándolo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor con lentitud, dándole el mayor placer posible y besarle, marcarlo como suyo.

 **Porque para Harry, Terry era sexo y reconocimiento.**

 **Porque para Harry, Draco era de besos con lentitud, hacer el amor y el amor infinito.**

 **Porque para Harry, él había perdido aquello que siempre deseo sin darse cuenta.**

 **10.**

 _Puedes luchar o rendirte, aunque muchas veces esta ultima es una mejor opción para algunos y la primera para muy pocos._

Draco miró con sorpresa a Harry, que estaba sollozando sentado frente al Lago Negro, por lo cual se acercó con paso lento pero torpe, que alerto al castaño e hizo que se quedara mirándolo en silencio, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

\- ¿Que sucedió ahora, Potter? -Pregunto con voz amable.

\- Lo siento...-Susurro Harry y poniéndose de pie, se dejo caer de rodillas frente al rubio y lo abrazo por la cintura con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el tordo del chico.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! -Draco enrojeció tratando de apartarse, sin éxito alguno.

\- Siento todo esto... siento no haberme dado cuenta antes y quizá es tarde... tu eres quien decide eso... pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de conquistarte... de tener tu corazón solo para mi.-Suplico sollozando aun más fuerte.

\- ¿Ehh...? -El rubio miró el cabello castaño y apretó los labios hasta volverlos una linea -¿Por qué ahora que estoy logrando superarte? ¿Por qué ahora que hay una persona que en verdad ve lo que soy?

\- Porque soy un imbécil, idiota, cabeza hueca, cara rajada, Potter Potty y muchos otros sobrenombres más.-Contesto levantando su rostro y mirando aquellas orbes grises que resplandecían por las lágrimas sin derramar -Porque Terry no puede darme lo que quiero... porque yo quiero una familia, quiero tener niños y quiero ser feliz, quiero que haya amor... no que me quieran por mi fama.

\- No...No puedes pedirme esto...-Susurro con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas ya no de tristeza, sino de ira - No cuando para ti soy claramente un monstruo.

\- ¡No lo eres! -Grito Harry poniéndose en pie, pero sin dejar de sostener la cintura del rubio y apretarlo contra su cuerpo - Estaba tan equivocado... simplemente no pensaba, sabes que nunca pienso, que siempre me doy cuenta tarde de mis errores, que soy...

\- ¡Basta! -Gruño una voz y ambos se giraron hacia Terry, que tenía sus ojos cafés llorosos - ¡Dijiste que no te acercarías más a él, Malfoy!

\- Yo...-Draco no supo que responder ante aquella acusación, demasiado sorprendido por las palabras de Potter como para prestarle atención al otro castaño.

\- ¡Me engañaste, Harry! -Chillo indignado Terry.

\- Tu lo hacías con Zacharias Smith y no te decía nada.-Respondió Harry volviendo a mirar al rubio, que solo estaba quieto entre sus brazos - Draco... bebé.-Susurro tratando de que el otro lo mirase.

\- ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL, MALFOY! -Grito Terry sin importarle la acusación.

\- No, Harry... no puedo... no estoy... no quiero salir dañado de nuevo, ya no más...-Pidió el rubio tratando de soltarse, pero Harry lo apretó aun más contra su cuerpo.

\- No te dejare ir hasta que me des una oportunidad.

\- ¿Y de que vale? -Pregunto con brusquedad - ¿De que vale que te una oportunidad después de que me llamaras monstruo o me rechazaras constantemente? ¿Y si yo ya no siento nada por ti? ¿Y si quiero a Seamus como antes te quería a ti?

\- No lo haces.-Sonrío Harry ocultando su dolor - No lo haces, porque se cuando mientes y cuando no.

\- Entonces deberías haber sabido que cuando te pregunte que había hecho, decía la verdad... en vez de eso solo te lanzaste sobre mi y me golpeaste como una bestia.-Gruño el rubio removiéndose incomodo al ver como varios estudiantes que pasaban cerca se acercaban a mirar el escándalo.

Terry seguía gritando y Harry seguía abrazando a Draco con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas del rubio.

\- Fue un idiota y lo admito.-Gruño enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio - Admito que no tendrías que darme una segunda oportunidad... que no soy digno de tu amor, pero yo no puedo dejarte ir... porque soy egoísta y te quiero solo para mi, porque yo quiero luchar por ti.-Los labios de Harry dejaron un beso húmedo en el hombro de Draco, que se estremeció ante el contacto de la lengua del castaño.

\- ¡HARRY, NO PUEDES IGNORARME! -Chillaba histérico Terry.

\- Si te doy una segunda oportunidad... ¿Me dejaras ir ahora? -Pregunto mirando a su alrededor la multitud de estudiantes que miraban con desaprobación el hecho de que Harry ahora fuera a pedirle eso a Draco.

 _Después de todo lo que le hizo pasar._

\- Si.-Susurro oliendo el aroma que desprendía el cabello del rubio.

\- Entonces... solo te daré una última oportunidad, Potter.-Dijo siendo liberado al instante por Harry, que lo miró sonriente - Pero solo una... si fallas, no quiero verte jamás en mi vida... te quiero lejos de mi, ¿Entendiste?

\- Si.-Dijo viéndolo alejarse y desaparecer entre los estudiantes que lo miraban con odio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio, por primera vez le había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido y eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se volviera aun más grande.

 **11.**

 _Y al final, el amor es mirar a los ojos a una persona entre muchas y saber que en algún momento de tu vida, sera quien te entregue lo que alguna vez anhelaste con tanta fuerza._

\- ¡No, Harry! -Grito Draco al ver lo que su esposo estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Wiii! -Chillo una voz aguda.

\- ¡He dicho que no, Harry James Potter! ¡Bajalo de una vez o puede resbalar! -Nuevamente la voz del rubio resonó en el parque, haciendo que los muggles los mirasen curiosos.

\- Ya, Draco... déjalo ser, tiene 6 años y ya es capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas por si solo.-Dijo Harry viendo como un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se deslizaba por un tobogán que formaba la lengua de un enorme perro.

\- ¿Y si se contagia alguna enfermedad? -Pregunto el rubio preocupado, mientras cargaba a un niño de 4 años con cabellos rubios y ojos grises, que miraban con un aire soñador a su alrededor.

\- ¿Papi? -Llamo el niño rubio mirando a el niño de cabellos castaños - ¿James no se lastimara? -Pregunto con su voz suave.

\- No, amor.-Sonrío Harry contestando por Draco.

\- Oh... que lastima.-Susurro el niño y escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, que rió mientras veía la expresión horrorizada de Harry.

\- Scorpius salió con la loca personalidad de su tía Bella.-Murmuro Draco pensativo.

\- Mi hijo no sera un loco asesino como esa mujer.-Gruño Harry tomando en brazos a James, que miró a su hermanito con fijeza, antes de estirar sus manitos hacia él.

\- ¡Lo quiero! -Grito James tratando de llegar a Scorpius, que lo miró con aburrimiento.

\- ¡Déjame! -Dijo Scorpius antes de volver a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Draco.

\- ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero! ¡Quiero ir de la mano de Scorp, Papi! -Chillaba James removiéndose incomodo entre los brazos de Harry, hasta que este lo puso en el suelo y el niño se acerco corriendo hacia ambos rubios, tratando de agarrar a Scorpius.

\- James, deja en paz a tu hermano.-Pidió Draco viendo como trataba de agarrar el pie de Scorpius.

\- ¡Pero quiero la mano de Scorpius! -Lloriqueo James, llamando la atención del niño de 4 años.

\- Papi, bájame.-Dijo Scorpius y cuando estuvo en el suelo, se colgó del brazo de James, que sonrío feliz y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Quiero helado para Scorpius! -Demando James -¡Helado para mi hermanito!

\- Bien.-Asintió Harry y abrazo a su esposo de la cintura mientras miraban a ambos niños caminar hacia un pequeño kiosco muggle - Te amo, Draco.-Dijo el castaño besando al rubio con lentitud.

\- Si, yo también.-Susurro Draco y volvió su atención a ambos niños.

\- ¡Scorpius quiere de fresa y yo chocolate! -James hablo sin soltar la mano de su rubio hermano menor.

\- Mmm...-Scorpius miró con aburrimiento a James.

\- Como ordene, Capitán.-Rio Harry mientras se acercaba al muggle que vendía los helados.

Draco miró a sus hijos, eran las copias exactas de Harry y él, solo que James no necesitaba de anteojos como su Harry.

Suspiro y observo a la persona que tanto daño le había hecho en su adolescencia y sonrío al recordar todo lo que vivieron después de que le diera la segunda oportunidad.

 _Una canción en la clase de Pociones._

 _Un baile ridículo de un Harry borracho frente al_  
 _Gran Comedor y sobre la mesa de Slytherin._

 _Una cita que termino en caos cuando Harry de tan nervioso_  
 _que estaba, tiro sobre Draco una comida caliente que le quemo_  
 _una pierna al rubio._

 _Una confesión en la Torre de Astronomia._

 _El primer beso después de que Gryffindor le ganara a Hufflepuff y_  
 _Harry se acercara a las gradas para entregarle la Snitch._

 _La primera vez que hicieron el amor en la Sala de los Menesteres, en una_  
 _cama de donceles rojos._

 _Cuando Harry se arrodillo frente a él en el Gran Comedor y le mostró el anillo_  
 _de los Potter._

 _Cuando Harry lloro de felicidad sobre los brazos de Draco cuando se enteraron de que_  
 _el rubio tendría un bebé, que más tarde sería James._

 _Cuando nuevamente el castaño lloro cuando se entero de Scorpius._

 _Cuando Draco estuvo a punto de morir por un ataque de mortifagos_  
 _y tratar de proteger con su vida a sus hijos, mientras Harry estaba en una_  
 _misión y llego llorando y pidiendo perdón._

 _Tantas cosas que Draco recordaba con exactitud._

Y ahora solo debía esperar a que llegaran a la casa para anunciarle a Harry que nuevamente estaba creciendo una vida dentro suyo.

Las cosas estaban bien, pensó mientras veía a James susurrándole a Scorpius, que miraba con rostro soñador a su hermano mayor y Harry trataba de que él se sintiera lo mejor posible entre muggles.

 _Porque Para Draco, todo empezó con una mirada y termino en un «Me Gustas» para que todo en su vida fuera perfecto._


End file.
